Transplanted
by Mindykalingfan
Summary: Jerry had what he called a perfect life but on day something happens that lands him in hospital. The doctors decided to do something that has never been done before, a brain transplant. The brain used to belong to one Riley Anderson. Jerry isn't only getting her brain he is also getting her emotions. How will he and the emotions adjust? Find out
1. It's a great day to be alive

Transplanted ch 1 - chapter title inspired by "It's a Great Day to Be Alive"- Travis tritt

Jerry brown was driving to work on his motorcycle listing to the radio. He was listening to this station hoping to hear a certain song. When that song was played it was the queue to call in to enter to win tickets for a local country music festival. He was particularly interested in these tickets because his neighbor was a big country music fan and he knew she would love the tickets. The song had not played on his way to work.

He was a taxi driver. He loved his job he liked meeting people going all different places. In fact he loved his whole life he had a good job sure it didn't pay a ton but he didn't care that much, he also had great friends and got along with his family. Sure he wasn't married or anything but he could wait.

He walked into the taxi service building. "How are ya jerry!" The receptionist said. "Doing great Adam, how about you!" He replied. "Good good ... Um Jerry, Cindy wants to talk with ya." Adam said nervously. "Oh okay." He headed up the stairs to his bosses office.

He knocked on the door. "Come in." He opened the door. "Oh Jerry take a seat!" Cindy (his boss) said excited. "Is my taxi okay." He said sitting down. "Yea, it's fine that's not what this is about." "Then what's it about?" He was getting nervous. "You won't be on route 16 anymore your moving to route 32." She said smiling. "Route 32!" Jerry said shocked and exited. Route 32 was the highest paying route. "Yup! We just have to go threw some paper work." Cindy said. The papers took two hours.

He walked down the stairs to the parking ramp with the taxis. "Well you look happy I'm guessing the meeting went well!" Adam said. "Yup! Got route 32 man!" Jerry said excited. "Awesome man we should go celebrate after work." Adam said. "Definitely!" Jerry put his personal belongings in his locker then reached his taxi and continued to route 32.

He turned on the radio hoping to get the tickets. Luckily they had not played the song yet. He saw There was a man waiting on a the side of the road he led his hand out Jerry pulled over. The man got in. "Where to?" Jerry asked. "Umm you know we're the Thomson library is?" The man replied. "Yea!" Jerry said. He was headed towards the library he heard a weird squeaking noise. "You hear that?" He asked the passenger. "Oh it's my phone." The passenger replied. "Oh okay." Jerry said not taking his eyes off the road.

Then suddenly the plastic partition separating the driver and passenger fell out of its bracket. Jerry hit the break. "You okay." He asked his passenger. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The passenger said with a gun pointed at his driver. Jerry listened and put his hands. "EMPTY YOUR POCKETS." Jerry listened. His pockets were empty. "DON'T YOU GOT A PHONE OR WHALET." "It's in my locker at the office." Jerry said in a shaking voice. "GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY IN THE CAR." "There is none." Jerry said beginning to cry. "ITS ELEVEN HOW IS THERE NO MONEY." "I had a meeting this morning!" Jerry was breathing very heavily but the man with the gun remained calm. "I will drive you back to the office and get my wallet free of charge." Jerry said avoiding eye contact. "YOU'RE LYI…"

\- (static) "taxi 344 respond." (Static) -

"DID YOU CONTACT SOMEONE!" "No it's the waki-Taki someone from the office calls when you stay put to long." Jerry said nervous. The passenger took the waki taki and threw it on the floor breaking it. "Please put the gun down. "WELL YOU DID ASK NICELY." The gunman said with an evil smirk.

 **(Bang)**


	2. Blown away

Transplanted ch 2

 **I originally had a chapter with doctors and other medical professionals talking about what to do with Jerry but it ultimately became very boring so I cut it out I replaced it with this.**

 **Title based on "blown away." By Carrie underwood.**

"Hello I am Amanda Wilson, welcome to channel 6 news at 8. If you watched our broadcast yesterday you may remember the name Jerry brown. He was a taxi driver but a bullet to the head has turned him into a huge step forward in medical research."

(…)

"We are pleased to announce that we have found a person who is stable enough that he dose qualify for a brain transplant." "That was Dr. Thomas Crystal. He is expecting the surgery to begin tomorrow morning." Amanda said. "But there are some who think that a brain surgery is unethical."

"We believe that it's not okay to treat a person as a trial run not knowing 100% what the possible complications are!" "That is Mary O'Mara the founding member of Leave Jerry's Brain Alone." Amanda said. The news station also interviewed many other protesters outside the hospitals "These doctor are only thinking of the medical advancements not how this could change Jerry as a person." "They say there is a low chance this will work and if it dose work they have no idea how it will affect him."

(…)

There was also an interview with one of the surgeons involved in the transplant in the newspaper

An interview with Dr. Kate Lopez

Head of surgery for first ever Brain transplant.

Q: Why is Jerry getting a transplant and no one else?

A:Right now with what we understand so far we can only transplant a brain when the body is under certain circumstances. Jerry meets those requirements and we don't know when someone else will.

Q: Your critics are saying that what you are doing is inhuman and you are treating Jerry brown as a test subject. Is this accurate?

A: Not at all; we know that if it is successful no long term harm will come to . The only things we are unsure of is how long it will take for him to respond and be back to normal.

Q: Will Jerry have to pay for this expensive medical treatment?

A: The hospital and research team have agreed for the surgery, hospital room and medical expenses directly related to the transplant. An anonymous downer has agreed to pay for therapy and rehabilitation programs if he ends up needing it. Any other unexpected charges will be charged to Mr. Brown.

Q: How will this further the medical field?

A: If this turns out to be a success it will vastly improve our understanding of the brain, mind and how the two are related.

Q: What if the operation goes wrong?

A: Well … nothing really. Jerry will be dead just like he is now, and the scientific and medical community will be affected.

Dr. Lopez was not aloud to go into to much detail out of doctor patient confidentiality and the police departments on going investigation.

Despite the critics and protest the team was granted permission to go ahead with the operation. It was a three day operation. The protests did not stop and there was one very serious incident.

On the second day around noon a protester snuck into the hospital and was headed towards the room were the surgery was taking place. Her plans included entering the room and somehow disrupting the surgery (unplugging a machine or something.) Luckily security stopped the protester in time.

Unfortunately when the other protesters heard she got arrested some turned to extreme measures. Many protesters rusher into the hospital and started chanting things like "leave Jerry's brain alone." And "Jerry is not a science experiment!"

Sadly this led to more arrests when they refused to leave. The security was increased and news station vans were pulled up in the parking was distracting to the hospital workers.

Many news station were trying to get a hold of Jerry's family but his parents were dead and he had so siblings of uncles or aunts. Then they tried to ask friends and coworkers but they all refused to comment. Most because they weren't sure what exactly was going on some out of respect to the doctors.

One week later the transplant was done. Jerry was still not responding but that was expected. His friends weren't allowed in to see him yet but they were reassured he was doing well.

The protests died down after news broke of the successful operation; but a small group still saw it as inhuman.

 **The emotions will appear in the next chapter.**


	3. Walk the line

**Transplanted chapter 3**

 **For those who were wondering: Riley died of natural causes (old age) this takes place many years later.**

 **Title based on "Walk the line." By Jonny Cash.**

Fear was the first to wake up; his bed was in the back left corner of the emotions shared bedroom. The only thing lighting the room was Joy glow and a strange bright purple light coming threw the window. He looked around the room worried. Sadness was in the bed closest to the door, Joy was in a hammock, Disgust had the bed in the middle of the room. Anger probably had dream duty.

He was getting more and more worried as time went on; millions of thought went threw his head. Why is it so dark? Why isn't Joy awake she usually woke up first? Why did he fell so well rested?

Fear walked down the stairs something was wrong he was scared but he it was his job to keep things safe. He looked at the screen wich usually showed Riley's life. It was blank no dreams no nothing it was almost broken looking. He looked out the window and let out a scream. All the island were gone only one remained but is was just a ball of giant smoke.

All the other emotions woke at this noise. "Yes the start of a new day! It's time to get up everyone!" He herd Joy say from the bedroom. "Joy we are already awake!" Disgust groaned. "I am so confused I feel like I have been sleeping for years." Sadness mumbled.

The three girls walked down the stairs to see Anger and Fear having a "conversation." Anger was holding Fears shirt in a fist. "Why did you scream like that I was sleeping!" "Anger! Somethings wrong look at the islands." He looked out the window. Anger threw Fear on the ground. "Joy! Sadness! Disgust! Get down here!" Anger yelled. "We are all ready here genius, use your eyes …" Disgust stopped her teasing when she saw what Anger as looking at.

Joy ran over to the core memory holder. There was only one memory; a bright purple ball brighter than a normal core memory. She looked closer at it it was very cloudy. "Joy! What are we supposed to do!" Disgust asked worried. "I…I have no idea." Joy mumbled. "Maybe we should try waking her up." Anger said walking to the counsel.

When Anger pressed the button it shocked him. "Hey what's the big idea!" He yelled. Fear ran over to him "Are you okay?" He said shaking. "I am fine! It was just annoying!" Anger snapped. "Guys don't touch the core memory or the counsel." Sadness said with one of the mind manuals. "We already worked that out." Disgust said rolling her eyes. "The library has new mind manuals I think it has something to do with what's going on." Sadness said. "So you knew that the consul would shock me but you still let me touch it!" Anger yelled. Sadness started crying. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't read that part I swear." She whimpered. "Sure." Disgust said sarcastically. "Guys we have bigger problems!" Fred screamed. "Yea! Somethings wrong with Riley!" Joy said nervously.

"I don't think it's Riley who has a problem." Sadness said wiping her tears. "Something is clearly wrong!" Anger yelled. "I know but … remember when we renewed our license and we checked yes to be an organ donor?" Sadness said. "Yea I still think that was a bad idea what if some weirdo gets or organs." Disgust said. "Shut up drama queen!" Anger grunted Disgust rolled her eyes. "I think some else has Riley's brain!" Sadness said suddenly.

No one talked for a bit. "I told you guys it was a bad idea to be an organ donor! Someone stole our brain!" Fear said worried. "No genius! Some doctors gave someone her brain to save their life." Disgust said. "Wait … your saying Riley is … gone?" Joy asked. Sadness did not put the two together. She started crying. "I hope we had a nice funeral … we deserve one good enough for a queen!" Disgust said. "Is that really what your thinking about!" Anger yelled. She rolled her eyes. "You are the most spoiled selfish BITC…" "Guys please stop fighting!" Sadness whined next to them.

"What else does the book say." Fear said. "It doesn't say much, I don't think there is much known about it." Sadness said. "Well why can't we control the counsel?" Joy asked. "Because we aren't this persons emotions." Sadness said. "So what do we do?" Fear asked. "It doesn't say." Sadness said crying again. "Oh come on guys it's obvious!" Disgust said like they were all idiots. "What!?" They all asked. "We have to bring their emotions back. "And how exactly are we supposed to do that?!" Anger asked angrily.

"Well I am not 100% sure on this but…" "NO! If you aren't sure then I don't wanna hear it." Fear interrupted. "Just listen if we are here and we aren't the right emotions then we have to levee." They all looked at her confused. "Ugg don't look at me like that … I am saying we can't have two disgust's or two angers of fears so on and so on." Disgust said rolling her eyes. "I still don't understand?" Sadness moped. Disgust grunted annoyed. "When we leave the right emotion will come." She said quickly. "Are you sure that will work?" Fear said. "There's only one way to find out." She said.

She walked to a door and opened it. She stepped out on the balcony. She walked to the edge and looked over the edge. She let out a deep breath. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Fear yelled behind her he grabbed her of the edge. "Get your mitts of me!" Disgust screamed. "Were you gunna jump?" Joy asked surprised. "We have to!" Disgust said a bit sad. "You weren't even gunna say goodbye to us!" Anger grunted. "Do you hate us that much?" Sadness said crying yet again. "Guys our job as emotions is to take care of our person … well ours is dead (Sadness started balling but Disgust ignored her) the person who has her brain now is still alive. We can't help them. We have to let their real emotions do their job!"

She walked to the edge; Fear tried to stop her but Anger held him back. "She might be right, we have to try." Anger whispered.

Disgust stood on the edge she looked over; she gave a deep breath. Disgust turned her head to her co workers. "Goodbye guys." She looked over once more and then she jumped. The air made her skirt ruffle. When she reached the bottom it was full of empty memories. She faded away.

Back at H.Q her friends were morning her death. "Riley and Disgust in one day." Sadness said threw tears. "What if her plan doesn't work!" Fear screamed. "It will she wasn't always that smart but I think she's right." Anger grunted. Joy just stood their dumbstruck she remembered when she fell in the memory dump. She could handle it anymore. "Let's go inside." Joy said.

They all went inside. They saw someone they didn't know looking around confused. He was short and bright green. "You think that's a disgust?" Joy asked stranger looked at them confused. "You guys look terrible, what happened?" The stranger asked. "Yup that's a disgust!" Anger grunted.

Disgust's plan had worked!


End file.
